gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
In
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Cameron Drake (Matt Dillon) outet bei der Oscar-Verleihung seinen ehemaligen Englischlehrer Howard Brackett als schwul. Das Auditorium ist begeistert, Howard (Kevin kline) fällt aus allen Wolken. Doch nicht nur er: auch seine Dauerverlobte Emily (Joan Cusack) und seine Eltern sind schockiert. Natürlich bestreitet Howard den Vorwurf und erklärt, dass er doch Emily heiraten will. Eigentlich könnte das Thema damit erledigt sein, doch die Klatschpresse ist ihm schon auf den Versen. Am nächsten Morgen steht die Schule Kopf: umringt von Reportern ist es Howard fast unmöglich, in den Klassenraum zu gelangen. Von unterrichten kann auch nicht mehr die Rede sein: seine Schüler_innen wollen schließlich alles genau wissen und einer scheint auch die passende Erklärung parad zu haben, wie Cameron auf diese aberwitzige Idee kommen konnte. Nachdem die Reporter alle bis auf Peter Malloy (Tom Selleck) wieder verschwunden sind geht es für Howard aber erst richtig los. Peter stellt ihm nach und versucht mit allen Mitteln, Howard zu einem Outing zu bewegen. Als er ihm sagt, dass er selbst schul ist und ihn auch noch küsst, ist Howard völlig verunsichert und versucht, sich mit einer Selbsthilfekassette wieder "auf Kurs" zu bringen. english Howard Brackett (Kevin Kline), an English literature teacher living a quiet life in Greenleaf, Indiana and his fiancée, fellow teacher Emily (Joan Cusack). Amid eager anticipation in his hometown, a former student of Brackett's, Cameron Drake (Matt Dillon), who has achieved Hollywood stardom, is nominated for an Academy Award. Cameron does indeed win the Best Actor award, beating Clint Eastwood and other established stars for playing a heroic gay soldier, and in his acceptance speech, finally thanks Brackett, adding, "…and he's gay!" Howard's parents, friends and fiancée are naturally shocked, but that is nothing compared to Howard's own reaction, which is one of disbelief and indignation, as he angrily tries to reassure those who know him that he is a heterosexual, while reporters invade his hometown, harassing him for interviews when he shows up for school. One of them even seems to have a personal interest in him: Peter Malloy (Tom Selleck), himself gay, is visibly delighted with Howard's repeated but in the end unsuccessful attempts to turn things back to "normal". After Howard's final measure, an audio cassette that is supposed to restore his "manliness", fails, he finally accepts the truth about himself, and cancels his wedding just in time for Emily to race off with Cameron Drake, who had a crush on her in high school. Howard is fired from the school but goes to the graduation ceremony. When the students learn that he was dismissed for being gay, they proclaim themselves, one by one, to be gay themselves. Howard's family follows suit, as do his friends, and all the townsfolk assembled. français Howard Brackett enseigne la littérature et la poésie anglaises au lycée de Greenleaf, une paisible bourgade de l'Indiana où il a passé son enfance. Célibataire désinvolte, il est fiancé depuis trois ans à la timide Emily Montgomery, qui attend avec impatience leur mariage, comme sa mère. C'est alors qu'un de ses anciens élèves, devenu comédien, reçoit un Oscar à Hollywood. Filmé par la télévision, il rend un hommage public à son ancien professeur et inspirateur, Howard Brackett... qui est gay. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Der Film wurde durch Tom Hanks' Rede inspiriert, die er 1994 hielt, als er für seine Rolle in Philadelphia einen Oscar verliehen bekam, und während der er seinen Highschool-Trainer und einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden als homosexuell zu erkennen gab. english ... français Ce film est l'un des rares essais de Hollywood dans le sous-genre de la comédie gay. Parmi les principaux acteurs, on retrouve Kevin Kline, Tom Selleck, Joan Cusack, Wilford Brimley, Debbie Reynolds, Bob Newhart et Matt Dillon. Whoopi Goldberg fait une brève apparition dans le film. Le film est inspiré du discours émouvant de Tom Hanks à la cérémonie des Oscars en 1994 (pour son rôle dans Philadelphia), dans lequel il révèlait l'homosexualité de son professeur de théâtre au lycée, Rawley Farnsworth, et de son ancien camarade de classe John Gilkerson, en disant : « Two of the finest gay Americans, two wonderful men that I had the good fortune to be associated with. » Le film a été écrit par le scénariste homosexuel Paul Rudnick et réalisé par Frank Oz. A l'époque, le baiser entre deux hommes (entre les personnages de Kevin Kline et Tom Selleck) avait été très remarqué. Joan Cusack a été nominée pour un Oscar en tant que meilleur second rôle féminin. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:009.jpg Tommy-76 - 23.10.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français * wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1997 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis